


浮皮潦草车

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 口球, 指奸, 自慰, 贞操锁, 边缘控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 真的很浮皮潦草
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	浮皮潦草车

带土把穿着长筒袜的卡卡西拽过来，把自己挤进他的腿中。他拨动着卡卡西的贞操锁，摸着他发烫的柱身，拿过旁边的冰凉的润滑油，淋了下去。卡卡西被激得一个起身，口球顶得他舌头酸痛，只能发出呜呜的呻吟。

“你弄脏了我的西裤。”带土恶劣地继续撸动卡卡西湿漉漉的柱身，用大拇指捅着后穴。“所以我不让你射的时候你不会射的。”带土半脱下裤子，拿出肿胀的阴茎，和卡卡西的叠在一起。他把贞操锁贴着马眼的地方又往下摁了摁，卡卡西的分身现在已经烫到不行的。

带土感觉差不多了，把笼子轻轻退下，随后把笼子插进卡卡西翕合的后穴。卡卡西被冰得本能一缩，被带土拉开更加扯大腿。带土把自己的分身完全和卡卡西的叠在一起，他让柱头贴近，看着卡卡西的马眼和后穴一样轻轻地收缩吞吐。带土又淋了更多润滑油上去，同时拿皮筋套住了卡卡西的囊袋。

带土看着卡卡西努力含着略大的口球呜咽，乳头挺立在空中。外面鹅毛大雪，但带土今天有意调低了屋内室温，让卡卡西感受到自己的热全部得是自己给的。他把卡卡西的柱身撸动得更快，铁器和带土带茧子的大手让卡卡西仿佛沉浮在温柔的海与硌人的沙里，他很想射，但马眼被笼子箍着，而且还有手死死地摁着。

卡卡西要疯掉了，叫不出声又射不出来，想蹬腿又被人死死卡住，手想摸摸自己摸摸带土却被藏在床头，他不停地摇头，希望带土让自己射出来。但带土不仅放慢了动作，而且将后穴的贞操笼推得更深。笼子的随着卡卡西的挣扎摁擦过前列腺，卡卡西光裸的上半身很冷，但他的下面仿佛火烤一般又疼又痒又酥麻。

带土加快了手上的撸动，水声黏腻地传来，带土在用自己的分身操着卡卡西的分身。卡卡西的全部都是带土的。带土又加了一个皮筋箍在了卡卡西发烫的囊袋上，把自己柱身慢慢地从卡卡西的分身头亲到底，随后加大力度撸动，另一只手也伸进后穴套进笼子里摁压摩擦。

卡卡西已经疯了，带土也是，最后带土把四只手指并紧伸进后穴的笼子里加速抽插，在卡卡西哭到满脸通红快要窒息的时候，他解下了囊袋上的皮筋，刮擦着卡卡西的龟头，允许他射了出来。“我的西裤都完全被你弄脏了。”带土喘着气看向口水泪水混一起的卡卡西。“所以你今天别想再下来床。”


End file.
